The True Protectors of Reality
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: You thought that writing a story with one was big? Well, now I'm doing it with 3. Yep, that's right. So, with shadow gumball of death in the pilot's seat, and with titanking666 and I in the passenger's seat, let's see how this goes. Just so you know how t
1. Chapter 1

The True Protectors of Reality

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Shadow here. Titanking666 and his little brother (Master Porky Minch) and I decided to make an story together. Each one of us will take turns writing an chapter. So get ready for pure awesomeness that is being serve by us! Also this story is about our OC's each. Now let get started.

Standing in a dark void of nothing was an teenager. He wore a black jacket so long that it stopped right above his ankles, black cargo pants, plain white V-neck shirt, black combat boots and fingerless gloves. His hair was white like snow, left eye red like blood and right eye blue like water. He was kind of lean, but had well toned muscles, but not to much. He stood 5'19 inches tall.

'Something's wrong. This universe isn't suppose to be this dark. It's almost like something from another world has forced itself here. But what can be so powerful that it can get past my sight? Not even mother can escape my sight.' The teen though as he watched one of worlds tear itself apart.

'Whatever the thing is, it needs to go. The more it lingers, the more the balance is disrupt.' The teen though as he was about to 'jump' to that world, but someone call out his name.

"Leo!" Came a cry from a woman that appeared from behind him from an vortex, and threw his balance off as he tripped.

"What the hell mom! Can't you see I was about dimension jump! Had I made a mistake the universe could have collapse on itself!" Leo scream out as he recover from shock.

"Sorry. But I have something very important to tell you." The woman said with an sad face.

"What's wrong mother?" Leo ask worriedly. Dreading the answer, almost nothing can make Chaos sad.

"One of your children was murdered, my son." The woman, Chaos, said as she stepped back, knowing what was going to happen next.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? WHO DARES KILL ONE OF MY CHILDREN?!" Leo roared in rage. The universe was shaking under his rage. All of the universe, in fact, was shaking .

"Leo calm down! We can find an way to find the killer and save this universe at the same time. So please, calm down before you destroy the multi-verse!" Chaos screamed out to him, trying to snap him out of his anger. Which he manage to calmed down to some degree. Enough to not destroy everything.

"This plan better be good. Or I'm going to destroy everything in that world to find the killer." Leo growl out.

"Okay. Let me cut to the point then. Get champions to protect the demigods and to find the killer of your daughter. And before you reject my idea, hear me out. Your champions will be there on your behalf and be able to find the killer without rising any suspicion. The killer will be focused on them. And you will be able to to come and go as you please without breaking your own law. The one you said you never travel to a world to fight, but only gives warnings and/or messages." Chaos explain.

Leo scratch his chin in though. On one hand, this will take too long. Not just trying to find the killer, but looking for champions. There are over billions and billions of hero's. And almost all of them are idiots! But on an other hand, he almost massacred a whole universe to find person who murder his daughter Wendy West. She had most of his features beside the eyes,which was Golden color, and was five years old. He placed a spell on her to protect her until she got her training at age eleven. Only an immortal can kill her. But which one? So with a heavy sigh, he nodded his head in agreement to the idea, much to his mother relieve.

"I'm going to go look for my said champions. This is not to be discussed and my reason for champions is because I'm bored. Nothing more. Got it?" Leo said as he open vortex. Chaos nodded her head. Leo then left to get started on an very long search.

(Time skip)

After going through twenty five million 'heroes' he made it to his next location. He look around and nodes. He was not far from this world's 'heroes' Leo sigh as he walk in the direction he knew they are at.

'This better be the one or I'm going to destroy that world to find him/her myself! Screw what mother said!' Leo though annoy.

'I hope my other children are alright. I mean Deadpool is insane. Doctor is on his tenth face. And not to mention Pinkie Pie had been made one of the bearers of them 'Element of Harmony'. Note to self: talk to Celestia about using my children to battle is an big no no. She better have an damn good reason for it. Then again, they don't know I'm their father. I made sure to find the right family to raise them and use my powers to make sure no one in there world's know that they are really my children." Leo though as he countinued walking.

He stop in a field and saw his targets was sitting in a field with an woman and seeming to enjoy an picnic of some sort. Leo smirk and said. "Bingo."


	2. Chapter 2

The True Protectors of Reality

Master Porky Minch: Ok… so, I'm at it again, helping somebody out with their story.

Lidio: Well, technically this is your story too, isn't it?

Master Porky Minch: What are you talking about?

Lidia: Well… it's just that… you know, you're a co-author of this story…

Octaiva: And you are posting the story on your account too…

Master Porky Minch: …

Lidio: So… technically this is your story too, isn't it?…

Master Porky Minch: …Just put in the disclaimer before I smack you…

Lidio: What? We're just correcting you by saying you have a main part in this too.

Master Porky Minch: Exactly... you know how I hate it when I'm wrong.

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

Notice: My chapters are going to have quite a lot of elements from the Roleplay topic I'm in. Be warned that unless you know every single thing about the Roleplaying I've been doing, there will be tons of things in my chapters you won't understand right away, so bear with me.

BEGIN!

Ah, the universe... such a huge and mysterious place...

Nobody knows exactly where and when the universe started... nor do they know where and when it will ever end...

Just the thought of it, knowing that no matter what, there was always something outside, much bigger and more fantastic than what you could ever see or imagine on this earth...

A quiet, almost lifeless place, so vast and populated by the stars and the planets, it's almost impossible to see the universe as a dead, lifeless place...

"Come on man! You're getting the crap kicked out of you in Mario Kart Wii!" a 16-year-old man with somewhat long, dirty-blonde hair said as he sat down on a couch in an underground cavern, eating Sweet n' Spicy Chili flavored Doritos.

Sitting next to him, with his eyes glued on the TV that somehow got electricity despite being underground, was a very pale 6'6" being with lustrous, purple hair that reacher his shoulders and a little past. He didn't look very strong, as he had a more slim, barely masculine build. He was wearing a black cloak over a pair of jeans, black boots, and a dark brown shirt.

There was also to be noted the cowboy hat that he wore over his head, and the blood red eyes that occasionally glowed with a lavender flame.

He growled in annoyance as he had his Wii controller connected to a steering wheel extra that came with Mario Kart Wii. He was playing the game as Bowser on Rainbow Road, and he was doing absolutely detestable, to say the very least.

He had just gotten a King Mushroom power up from one of those item crates, and began to press the down button and going very fast. However, this in turn made him lose control, and he soon went hurdling of the course.

The teenager just laughed while the man gave another annoyed growl. "Wow! How do you suck so bad at Mario Kart?! My freaking Wailord could play this game better than you!"

The purple-haired man was really tightening his grip on the wheel controller. "RM, I swear to Heaven, Hell, and everything in between, I **will** murder you if you don't shut th' Hell up." he said in an accent like he was from the wild West.

"You know you wouldn't be able to kill me." the teenager, who was referred to as RM, said as he folded his hands to the side of his head in a mocking matter. "I'm way too lovable."

"No, you're not!" the purple-haired man snapped and looked over at him. "You're nothing but a pretentious idiot who thinks he has every right to bother me! If you don't keep your mouth shut this instant, I swear to whatever god you have, I will-"

"Bullet Bill." RM warned as he gestured his head to the screen. Sure enough, when the man looked back, the last person who was behind him, Dry Bones, ran into Bowser as a Bullet Bill, which in turn sent him tumbling to the left and hurdling off the course again.

"God damn it!" he shouted as he was so close to hurl the controller across the cavern.

"So what did we learn here? Keep your eyes on the Rainbow Road." RM said.

The man slowly turned his head towards him and glared at him. "..." Without warning, he smacked the bag of Doritos out of his hands and sent them back to a ladder that led up to the surface. "Hey! I was eating those!" RM responded as he got up and began running for the bag.

While RM was getting his food, the man had finished the race, and was not happy with the result at all. He had gotten in 12th place, which was last place in the game. RM walked back with the chips, chuckling. "Wow. One of the easiest games out there, and you absolutely screw it up."

"Oh, shut up, you Pokemon-hugging freak." the man said unceremoniously. "It's your fault for distracting me anyway."

"Woah woah woah, slow down there, partner." RM said in an exaggerated texan accent as a way to mock how the man talked. "It ain't my fault y'all suck so bad at this game. Why, I'd win this faster than Chuck Norris could toss a man to th' moon."

Now the man was really getting irritated with RM. "Oh, you think you're so good? You know what, why don't you try this, and we'll see how you like it."

RM gave a shrug and picked up the controller. "Alright, now you're going to see how a truly skilled gamer does this."

"I bet you don't even get past the 1st lap..."

Remington, deciding that he would enjoy mocking RM for sucking so bad, went into a different room to find a camera that he could record the whole thing on. It was the room he slept in. It didn't have a bed, but instead had a small area covered in a blanket with a pillow on top that he rested on every night.

He had spent a couple minutes searching for it before he found it hidden under his pillow. He picked it up and began heading back out, but stopped when he looked at 2 photos he had hanging on the wall.

One was of him and his little sister, who was known as Seph Aidoneus, the princess of the Underworld and queen of Asgard. He smiled at the photo, but frowned as he remembered her being both the princess of a place and a queen in another... it made him wonder if the whole reason she married that ale drinking idiot, Thor, was just so she could rule 2 places at once... ah well. She just had all the luck in the universe, he guessed.

The other one was a photo that brought a couple more memories in his head. It was him and his best friend, Black Death. Specifically, it was a photo of him running from Black Death. He didn't exactly remember what he did that day to piss Black Death off... it had been quite a long time, and his memory had become rather rusty as time went on.

He gave a faint smile and got out of the room. When he got out, he was not at all happy with what he saw. RM was sitting on the couch, the wheel sat next to him, and he had a smile on his face. "Eh? Look at this!" RM said in a gloating matter. "Look at this!" he repeated.

The man looked at the TV and was absolutely enraged. "You got 1st place?! How?! How did you get 1st place on Rainbow Road?!"

"I told you, it's because I don't totally suck at this game." RM said. "I was just under the impression that you didn't want to see me do this and show you up."

The man's right eye was twitching. His hands were closed in fists and shaking. "Well, I gotta go now, my girlfriend Nao is probably worried sick about me." RM said. "Tell Sephy I said hi, could you purple-head?" He then smirked as he carried his bag of chips with him and exited the cavern.

The man, absolutely angered, just wordlessly turned the Wii and the TV off, and sat on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He was so mad he wanted to break something...

"You know..." a sudden voice that sounded like it'd come from the Devil himself rang out through the cavern, which made him forget all his anger, and convert it to surprise and a bit of fear. "If you were at all intelligent with the time you have, you'd probably put down the video games for one day to continue on with your training of the gift I gave you, no?"

The man opened his eyes, and sure enough, he was no longer in his underground cavern he called a home. He was now in a realm that was nothing but darkness, the only thing he could see was a red swirling gas that surrounded the entire place. It was a place that almost anyone else would drop dead just by the mere sight of it.

In front of him was a being made of the red gas in some kind of amorphous, jelly like form. It could only be described as some sort of humanoid with eyes that were completely pitch black, save for the iris, which glowed a dangerous red. The presence itself could only be described as all the evil that was ever done in the universe, all the evil that is happening now, and all the evil that could possibly ever happen in the future, being bundled into that one presence... and that was exactly what the being was.

The man could only stare at the being's eyes, his voice was now somewhat fearful. "L... Lord Giygas..."

The formless being looked at him and responded in his satanic voice, which was more than deserving to be feared. The voice was fear itself. "...Remington..."

Remington could barely grasp the thought of it. Just a second ago, he was on his couch, trying to cool off from a very humiliating loss on his part, and now here he was, talking to the being that was born to be the absolute destroyer of absolutely everything in the universe, and anything that was past it... if such things even existed.

Remington could remember it all too well... how Giygas had gotten Remington to release him from his prison known as the Devil's Machine, which Chaos herself had built to conceal the beast... if it weren't for him and his sister, somehow showing Giygas kindness, despite what he was, then chances are everything would have been dead the minute he was released.

"...Giygas... it... it's been a long time... what brings you here?..." Remington said.

"Well, at least you know me well enough to assume I'm not here for a meaningless chat." Giygas responded. "I'm here on a very big matter that you should be aware of."

Remington began to calm down a bit. When it all came down to it, Giygas considered him a friend, and so long as that was true, he would have no reason to kill him, which meant he had nothing to fear. "...Then what has brought you the need to talk to me?"

"Well, since I brought you here so suddenly, I guess I'll give it to you as it is." Giygas said. "I was doing a bit of snooping around. It turns out an old enemy of mine is... having a bit of an issue with her pathetic excuse of a child."

"...Old... enemy?... You... you mean Chaos?" Remington asked.

"Hit it dead center, you did... now, anyway, back to what I was saying. I must admit, I'm... rather curious as to what the problem may be. Don't get me wrong, I care nothing for that universal skank... but if there's something out there that actually troubles her as much as I do, then I can't have that thing survive for even a second longer."

Remington looked rather confused at this. "...I don't understand, my lord... if... if you're truly curious as to what the issue is, why don't you go find out yourself. After all, with evil growing and swelling every second, you're the most powerful being that has and will ever live, so you have nothing to fear from Chaos." he said, mentally kicking himself as he realized what he had just said.

Giygas's eyes glowed slightly, and Remington could feel his body get colder and more fearful. "Be careful with what you assume from me, god of suffering." Giygas responded, his voice sounding far more fearful that before, if that was even possible. "I fear nothing; neither Chaos nor her child. However, the time has not yet come for me to put an end to everything in existence. If I were to go, surely a battle would start between us, and everything, including you, would be erased by me."

Remington knew how scary of a thought that was. Everything, save for the afterlives, ending because of Giygas... "I... I apologize for my thoughtlessness... my lord..." he said, deciding to choose his words carefully this time.

"You, however, despite having my powers deep inside you, would never be expected to be working for the Galactic Destroyer. You can get in without risking the end coming to all of you." Giygas went on, his voice going back to its original satanic value.

"I see, my lord... but... I... do not know what to do in order to follow your orders."

"You should first start with the reunion of a friend of yours... find the man you refer to as Black Death, and I will tell you what to do from there."

"Black Death... very well then, my lord..."

Giygas slowly began fading with the darkness, but not before giving this one last message: "Remember... no matter what they tell you... don't take orders from them, unless I permit it."

"Orders?... What do you mean?" Remington called out. He gave a blink, and suddenly, he was back where he was, sitting on the couch by himself.

"_...Something wrong with Chaos... if Giygas claims that there's something that Chaos considers a bigger threat than him... then like it or not, this is a big deal to me._" Remington thought quietly to himself.

"...I guess there's only one thing I can do to find out..."

Without another word, he grabbed a 5'0" rod made of pure carbon fiber, and teleported elsewhere, in the hopes of finding his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new fanfiction I get to start and work on with my fanfic friends. It interferes with trying to start another Percy Jackson and a Danny Phantom fanfiction, but not terribly, so I can deal with it. My friend Shadow Gumball of Death, my brother Master Porky Minch, and I Titanking666, welcome you all to read this fanfiction. How we got this idea, the three of us ended up talking about each other's OCs right after Gumball requested that I put his in a fanfiction I'm working on for him, which is called 'A Dying Romance'. If you haven't yet, check that out sometime, I think you'd really like it. Anyways, this fanfiction is about our OCs, who they are, what they are, what their specialties are, and what things could be like if they ever met each other. This should be a lot of fun. Anyways, here's my chapter.**

**Quick Note: My OC is how Percy Jackson would be like if I was him, an alternate version of course. I've never really added my OC in a fanfiction before, so I understand if this chapter sucks to you people. If you'd rather learn a little bit about my OC through PM, my Gmail is always open. Ask me any question you'd like to know about my OC and I'll answer them for you.**

My life is one that has had so many twists and turns in it. I am an eighteen year old half-blood known as many names to those in the mortal world, and those in the immortal world. In the mortal world, I'm most commonly known as Robert Marshall, the boy who became a world class musician ever since he was only a little kid. In the immortal world, I'm known as Black Death, the half-blood beyond all gods, the adopted child of Poseidon, and the being born to be pure evil but who has resented the urge to do evil. I was born to be a being of evil, death, and destruction considering the fact that both my mother and my father were two of the most evil beings that ever existed in this universe. But I wasn't raised by either of my parents to be such a force of evil when I was born. Instead, I was found by a mortal the day I was born and was raised by her ever since. Her raising me ever since I was nothing but an infant has had a huge effect on me, such as it got me to a point where I wanted to fight evil instead of wanting to serve it.

But enough of me, I'm just going to get to the part where I start explaining how my life today is going.

After the war with the giants, things were slowly beginning to turn back to normal around both Camp Half-Blood and New Rome. Thanks to me, romans and greeks were finally relieving themselves and each other of their old hatred and finally living together in peace.

I couldn't exactly say that things were going to well for me though. Ever since I saved Olympus yet again, I've been getting a boat load of shit from both all the other half-bloods and all of the gods; even the hunters of Artemis and the amazons have been driving me insane. Like just a few minutes ago, I brushed off yet another one of Aphrodite's attempts to love and/or have sex with her. I don't have anything against her, but I consider myself an aromatic, someone who can't fall in love. I could be wrong about that, but for now there's nothing that can prove me wrong.

All the goddesses are after me to be a lover. Can't they get the hint I'm not really interested? Can't they find someone else to try and love, someone else that has pitch black marine cut hair, bluish-greenish eyes, tan and muscular body, and that is a great guitarist like me? Anyways, as for the gods, while they aren't happy that all the goddesses keep chasing after me, (Not my fault dumbasses.) they keep trying to persuade me to take my place as a ruler of Olympus. I'm surprised that Zeus would actually agree to that, especially since I'm the son of Olympus' greatest enemies and what I was born as. That would mean he would have to give up his title as 'King of the Gods'. He would have to be my servant since I serve no one. I answer to no being but myself and I sure as hell am not going to start with a pitiful excuse of a king and a brother like Zeus.

My power and my strength is my own to command. All who dare to challenge me end up dead or worse, oblivion. Even my parents died at my hand. But since I took pity on them and all the other titans and giants, I gave them another chance to live, and was able to find a way to replace all the evil in their hearts with purity and good.

In case you're wondering, yeah, my sisters/aunts and my mother have the same desires as the Olympian goddesses. They try to hide it, but I can sense their emotions. They on the other hand don't try to win my heart because they already have my love. Not the love they would hope for, but what they have already is good enough for them.

Okay, back to what I'm doing right now. I'm just lying down on the grass of Camp's hilltops. I just want nothing more to relax and to just get away from it all. But I guess that's nothing more but a fool's dream for one such as me.

After getting to relax on that hilltop for about half an hour, my senses started to kick in. Somewhere on earth, there were two extremely powerful life forces. They were almost exactly the same as mine, which isn't possible. There's no way it can be possible. There's no way there can be two life forces so much as one that can actually be very close to the power of mine. If there actually were, I would know about them a lot sooner, not months after I ended the second giant war. My senses are meant to detect all live on earth, and suddenly there are two that are very close to mine, that doesn't make any sense.

How can there other be life forces similar to mine? All the titans, giants, and even the sons and daughters of Chaos were destroyed by me. All their power is now flows through my blood. When it comes to the immortal beings, they must always be around. The ancient code for the immortals is 'You Keep What You Kill'. The universe must always have the immortals that are born in it.

Example: The first immortal being I destroyed was Typhon. When I was fourteen and when a daughter of Athena got me stuck in the Labyrinth, I ended up getting involved in a fight with the storm giant in the depths of Tartarus for two weeks. The fight eventually ended with me destroying him by striking at his weak spot, his head. Once he died, his power was instantly transferred to me. He who slays an immortal must take his place. AKA, since I destroyed the original storm giant, I had to take his place as the new storm giant. The same goes for all the other enemies of Olympus. I destroyed them all, so I had to take their places to roam the universe as them.

Destroying them all has gained me a power that no one has ever dared to surpass, so how can there be two life forces that are very similar to mine? It's impossible. I can't tell if their friends or foes. I've never sensed these life forces before, so I can't really identify them. Though I guess there's only one way I'll be able to know who they are and what they're doing here for. I got up from the ground and teleported out of Camp Half-Blood, getting ready to find and/or fight whoever it is I'm sensing right now.

**That's all I got. I know, not really my best work, but like I said, it's all I got. I've never put my OC in a fanfiction before, so this is completely new to me. Hopefully I didn't too badly for you guys. I mean I know it's a pretty shitty chapter, but hopefully it's not as shitty to you people as I think it might be.**

**Since Master Porky Minch and Shadow Gumball of Death didn't, I think I'll describe their OCs a little as well as mine. I'll basically just give the small deeds on them.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death's OC**

**Name: Leo.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: As old as time itself. (But looks 15 to 17)**

**Domain: Time, space, Gravity, multi-verse, universe, reality, fiction, and (self-proclaim) god of sweets.**

**Looks: White hair like snow that just above his shoulder. Left eye red like blood and right eye blue like water. He wears black cargo pants, black combat boots, black jacket that stop above the ankles, and a plain white V-neck T-shirt. He's kind of lean, but got a well tone muscle, but not too much. He stands 5'1 inches tall.**

**Personalities: A bit childes but mature when he being serious or mad. He hates being call small or any related height thing to him. (Just think Edward Elrice)**

**Parents: Son of Chaos, primordial goddess of space, mysteries, confusion, and the entire universe. He has no father. He was born by his mother alone like Chaos' other children Eros, Gaia, Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx, and like how Jesus was from Mary.**

**Master Porky Minch's OC**

**Name: Remington.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: around 16 to 17.**

**Domain: Pain, Suffering, Death, and Hell.**

**Looks: Eyes as red as blood, purple hair the goes to his shoulders, wears a red cowboy hat, red ankle jacket, shoes, blue jeans, random shirts, and he looks like a teenager in the stories yet ages like they do as well. He stands 6'6, has a bit of an overweight body, but not terribly overweight, and has skin of a living being.**

**Personalities: He acts like a comedian for the most part, except for times when it comes to other gods and death. He has an awkward sense of humor and a weird taste in colors.**

**Parents: Son of Persephone and Hades. He was born as a god, but thought of living as a god was to live as a coward and a cheater of death. He believes that all being are meant to die one way or another, immortals as well. So he gave up his live as a god, and decided to live his life as mortal amongst the demigods of Camp Half-Blood.**

**Titanking666's OC**

**Name: To the mortal world, Robert Marshall. To the immortal world, Black Death.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: In the case of this fanfiction 18.**

**Domain: Oblivion, loyalty, honesty, invincibility, power, strength, family, and music.**

**Looks: Eyes that have every shade of blue and green in then, kinda like aura lights. Tan skin and muscular body (Dwayne Johnson muscular). Pitch black marine cut hair. Mostly wears black clothes, prefers black sleeveless shirts, black wind pants, black acro boots, black belt (not a karate belt), and wears black goggles (like Riddick played by Vin Diesel).**

**Personalities: He's a very serious and literal kind of guy. He's one of those people who are considered have ADHD and anger management issues as two completely different things. Before he found out he was a half-blood, he had some bad experiences with some women, so he considers himself as an aromatic. He prefers not to fall in love for the most part. He's very caring and loyal when it comes to the people he cares about, especially the people he considers his family. He has no belief in the word 'Friend', but strongly believes in the word 'Family'. Somewhat like his mother Gaia, family means everything to him.**

**Parents: Son of the Greek form of Kronos and the Roman form of Gaia. He was born as an immortal in the depths of Tartarus and he was born to be the perfect child Gaia could ever ask for. When Kronos found out about his birth, he tried to destroy him. Gaia was able to save him and free him from Tartarus by taking away his immortality. He was sent near a road in the middle of nowhere, where he was found and adopted by a physical therapist named Samm Marshall and her boyfriend at the time Poseidon. Poseidon eventually was forced to leave him like in the 'The Lightning Thief' movie and book. He doesn't look as Samm as a mother, but as his sister, and he loves her as a sister.**

**Anyways, read, review, favor, follow, and if you ever get curious about my OC, my Gmail is open.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Now it my turn again!

Spike: Well shut up and get started!

Me: Don't need to be mean. This is an chapter have something to celebrated Thanksgiving! Enjoy!

Leo sigh as he landed at his new destination. The last hero has pass his test, but she didn't want to fight anymore wars. She was tire and wish to rest a bit more. He understand her wished and complad to it. Still, he wish she didn't turn him down. And he couldn't believed he turn her down on a date!

'Man. To think that cute daughter of Neptune would ask me out and I cockblock myself!' Leo though bitterly. He started to walk through an random direction and try to get an sense on which world he is in.

He walk what seems like hours, but stop as he stare at an house in an random neighborhood. He walk to the window, making sure to turn himself invisonable. He stare at an family enjoying an holiday of some sort. He stare at them with envy.

You see, it not common knowledge that this god have children. Not a lot like them idiots on Olympics, but some never less. His children he hid from his family and enemy's. To keep them safe. He IS stronger than his mother and all the other's gods. But he is also the kindness out of them all. Why he hid his children so no one can use them to control him.

There wasn't an single beings strong enough to hurt his children and get away with it.

He stare back at the family sitting down enjoying an Thanksgiving meal, he think it call, and smile sadly.

He can image his children, his mother, his simbles and himself sitting down and enjoying spending time together and not worry about anything, but each others company. He actually did something he didn't do in a very long time.

He cry.

He cry for the days that will never come. He cry for his family hurting each others for power. He cry for never be able to talk to his children. To never say ' I'm your father and I love you.' To them. He cry for his daughter, Wendy, that he fail to save. He cry for everything that will never come. He let it all out. The pain of losing his daughters, his sons, his brothers and sisters. The sadness finally broke through his mask of happiness. He teleport to the neares park to weep.

He have no idea how long he sat in that park, but his sadness was interrupted by an female voice.

"Why are you crying sir?''

He look down and notice an teenage girl that eyes remind him of the sea.

He notice she call him sir and look at himself. He would have laugh if he wasn't so sad. He change from his teenage looks to an 40 year man. Without noticing. He look at the girl that took an seat next to him. He smile sadly and said.

"I'm crying for the days that will never come with my children."

"Why that?" The girl ask in confusion.

"Because young one. I have enemy's that will do anything to hurt me. And to do that is go after my children. So, I have to watch them afar and to never let them know that I'm their father. They don't even know that I'm there real father or each others existence. But not even that work. Cause one of my enemy's had kill my youngest daughter." Leo reply with sadness and anger. Sadness for his children lives without him and anger for not being there for his daughter greatest need for him.

"You shouldn't cry. I'm sure your children would have been proud to have an father like you. You gave sacrifice a lot to keep them safe and still made time to check on them to see if they are okay. So you shouldn't beat yourself up. Be glad they can live happy lives while they can." The girl said to Leo as she gentle grab his hands and gave it an reassuring screas. Leo smile at the girl. He felt better thanks to this mysterious woman. And she didn't know an single thing about him! Her words soothes his sorrow and bring him back to life.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to gat that off my chest and your words manage to help me. Thank you kind lady." Leo said with an warm smile.

"Your welcome. I better hurry home. My uncle needs his medics. I hope things get better for you and your children. Goodnight sir." The teen said as she started to walk away.

"Hey, wait! What your name?!" Leo ask desperately. He have to know her name. She turn around, smiling, and said "Sally Jackson. What yours?"

"Leo." He reply back stun. He know her and her future son history.

"Well Leo, Have an happy Thanksgiving." Sally said as she ran home. She didn't notice her body was glowing as she ran. She just receive Leo blessing. Something that never happen to anyone.

'She desver more than my blessing. I mean sure, she will give birth to an baby with all my power to fight the titains and giants in the future, but something else should be done. Hmm." Leo though. He suddenly snaps his fingers as an brilliant idea idea came to mind.

(Sally pov's)

It was close to 7:49 when I got home. I open my apartment door to find to my surprises, my uncle starring at the kitchen table in shock. I turn to the table wondering what could shock him and found myself stun. There, on the table for 20, was an Thanksgivings meal that could feed the whole apartment! I know I didn't cook any of this and so did my uncle. But before I could anything there was an knock on the door. I answer it and was shock even more as our neighbors walk in with food of there own.

Later we all start to enjoy each other company and had an actual Thanksgiving feast as though we're family! It feel nice to have an feast like this again. I look out the window and saw the man I help earlier today smiling and wink at me before vanishing in thin air. I was so shock I nearly chock on my drink. I then felt paper in my hands suddenly and look at it. It was an note. I read it and almost fainted right there.

"Dear Sally Jackson,

I know you don't like being given anything for free. But, just this once, let me give you the Thanksgiving you deserve. Enjoy and have an nice live.

From the man you help,

Leo."

I read and rereaded it three time to make sure it was real. Afterwards I smile with tears coming down my face. This was the nice thing anyone have ever done for me. I look out to the window and whisper.

"Happy Thanksgiving Leo."

(Leo pov's)

I landed in the next world and smile. Thanks to Sally, my heart doesn't hurt as much as it use too anymore. I could never thank her enough. Now to get back to work and find my champions.

I started to walk in the direction I feel very powerful energy coming from and head for our meeting spot. But I couldn't help but wonder, Will I ever see Sally Jackson, or that version of her anyway. I guess I find out later in my long life. But for now, there work to be done. As I was about to meet my targets in an field, I couldn't help but said my catchphrase. Which was mine before it was stolen by an mortal.

''GERONIMO!"

Me: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and continuous to read this story. This is Shadow Gumball of Death sighing off.

Everyone from my story's: HAPPYTHANKSGIVING!


	5. Chapter 5

Master Porky Minch: *wakes up in hospital* Ugh... oh, my head... ugh... wha... what happened?...

Lidio: Oh, hey! Porks, you're finally awake.

Lidia: Whew! Thank goodness you're not dead.

Octavia: We thought you were toast after that heart attack.

Master Porky Minch: ...Wha?... Heart attack?... Wha... what are you talking about?... What did you three do to me?

Octavia: ...Uh... well... you were playing Five Nights at Freddy's, and you were always getting real freaked out about it...,

Lidia: So... we pulled a prank... we... dressed Lidio up as Freddy Fazbear... we... cut off all the power... and then... while you were literally hyperventilating... we had him jump out and screech in your face.

Master Porky Minch: ...Ugh... what... what day is it?...

Lidio: Uh... January 24.

Master Porky Minch: ... *gets up* Oh God! The story! It's almost been two months!

Lidio: Yeah... we were about to talk to the others about it, but-

Master Porky Minch: Shut up! Shut up! I gotta make this now!

Lidio: Alright, alright... jeez...

Snow... snow... and... more snow...

Perhaps it would have been better if Remington didn't take so much time to try and go to where he needed to be... for starters, he already wasted enough time dallying around, and Giygas was starting to get really pissed off.

Not to mention the fact that he was actually really starting to get ticked off. He hadn't been in Camp Half-Blood for... how long had it been since the gods threw him down there? Days?... Months?... Years?... Hell, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to go there... and he didn't remember which way he was supposed to go.

Understand that it's rather difficult just to go around and ask people for directions. As Giygas had said, Remington had become a little too relaxed when it came to his training. That didn't mean that he had lost any of his powers, but rather that he was kind of slow in remembering how to use them.

There were only really two major factors that this lack of training affected, and that would be his ability to discern a mortal from anything else to how well he can control his Giyga form.

The Giyga form, which he never really went into unless he really had to, was a direct gift from the one to destroy everything in the end of time, Giygas. The Cosmic Destroyer was fueled by the power of all evils, whether they were done or not yet done, and has gained an omnipotent amount of strength from it. Some of this he had given to Remington, which he can use anytime he wanted, the power to draw that same evil power into himself in a certain amount and become one of the strongest beings to ever live, only definitely below Giygas himself.

However, do to his lack of training, his mastery of his Giyga form had become quite limited. He can still transform into it anytime he wanted to and use it to its fullest capabilities, but until he's able to regain that same mastery that he had once before, he could only transform into that form for a limited time, and has to take more time to recharge before he can do it again.

Now, to be fair, that really didn't get him into too much trouble a lot of times, seeing as how he was an immortal god, and not too many people ever fuck around with them... but then again, with him having the energy of one that was to destroy everything, the Olympians were always far from thrilled to see him.

He was walking around, trying to find his way through all the snow. Where was he anyway? He wasn't exactly sure. He brought a map with him, but it had been blown away with the wind yesterday, and he could no longer find his way around except by just looking around and praying that he gets somewhere.

And then there was the freaking mortals that he had to deal with along the way. If there was ever one reason he ever regretted keeping his hair purple, it was the fact that these mortals in America were completely judgmental. He couldn't walk five miles without having some bastard snickering and gossiping about his hair.

He continued to walk until he began coughing and sneezing. He had been out in this cold for three days, and it was actually starting to affect him. "Out of all the sons and daughters of Hades, I had to be the one who can't control fire unless I have my rod with me." he mutters. Just his luck. Between that, being the only boy of the three Aidoneus children, and how everybody seems to like his younger sister a lot more than him, he wasn't exactly dealt a royal flush when he was born.

That was another thing. He wanted his sister Seph to be there. God knows that she would probably get all needy in this cold and get pissed real easily (a flaw for almost every single child of Hades, even him at some times), but he could use the warmth and the company anyway. Besides, he hadn't seen her in a couple of months, and he was really starting to miss her.

"I... c-c-c-c-c-can't go on too much f-f-f-f-farther." he shivered as his teeth were chattering like mad. "I... I n-n-need to... find some p-p-place warm... before I... g-g-g-g-g-g-get frostbite..."

He forced himself to walk a little bit farther, the snow and cold water on the ground literally soaking through his boots and causing some discomfort. He had to use the bathroom really bad, but he wasn't going to do it outside. Not only was there laws against public urination, but he also didn't want any mortals to see... what he wore under his jeans.

He finally stopped at a little diner. He was hungry and all, but he really didn't feel like eating. Giygas was already pissed enough, and he didn't need another day of night terrors just because he's not making much progress. Then again, he knew that this cold would hurt him more than those bad dreams would... hopefully.

'_Ugh... I hope they have some good hot food here..._' he thought to himself as he was entering.

"Feeling a bit hungry, are we?" Giygas's satanic voice came in his head.

'_I haven't eaten in days._' Remington thought in his head, letting Giygas hear it. '_Please, just let me eat and warm up._'

Giygas gave a long sigh in his head. Remington could tell he didn't like the idea too much. "...Make a table for two."

'_Two?_' Remington questioned. '_But Giyga-_' He froze up as he could mentally see Giygas black and red eyes glaring at him. '_...Lord Giygas... there is only one of me... and you don't even eat... why get a table for two__ if I have nobody to eat with?_'

Giygas really didn't reply. Either he was pulling some kind of joke on him, or he had a surprise...

"Hello, welcome." said a seater as she came up. "How many will it be?"

"Uh... table for two, please." he said, and looked around. "The other person is... coming I suppose."

The seater nodded and sat Remington down on a table and placed the menus down in their spots. He just sat there, waiting... God, he had to use the bathroom so bad... why did he hold it? He supposed it was to see who he would be with... or maybe Giygas was just pulling some prank on him... it seemed like there was nobody he would eat with. Who would sit with him anyway?

"I'm with that man over there." came a familiar woman's voice that made him blush. Please let it be so that Giygas had her sit with him... just for once...

His prayer was answered as he saw that girl he was wanting was walking towards his table. It was a pale girl, not as pale as him, but still pale nonetheless. She had fiery red eyes that were complemented by her long ebony hair. She was wearing a black shining dress that really fit her. Everything of her seemed perfect to him, from her smooth delicate skin to her perfect breasts and flawless curves of her rear.

"You didn't think you could hide from me, did you Remmy?" she said as she smiled at him.

Remington smiled and stood up. He was ten inches taller than this woman. "Sephy." he said happily as he bent hid face a little and the two of them began to kiss.

The woman was Sephany Aidoneus, Remington's little sister and his lover. Yes, they loved each other, even when Seph was already married and they were siblings. Thor wasn't very happy with it at the start, but he eventually learned to coop with it... though he and Remington were also... well... it's... really complicated... all that can be said is his sister really changed him up.

They kissed for a few seconds until Remington sat down, and his little Sephy sat on his lap adorably. "You know, you have your own seat." Remington said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I do, and I'm sitting on it right now." she said as she giggled and kissed his chin. Remington blushed a little bit about this. Not just the kiss, but how her delicate body just sat so peacefully against his. She was strikingly beautiful.

"Hello." came a waitress, who gave a slight smile at how Seph sat on Remington's lap. "My name is Stacey, and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Hm... ooh. They have a nice selection of wines here." Seph said as she grinned at him. She really liked her wines.

"Seph..." Remington said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on." Seph said as she began pouting cutely. "I know you can't stand alcohol, but you gotta try it some time."

Remington gave her a look. He was there to warm up, not to get drunk. "...Ugh, fine." Seph said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll go along with it, just for my little Remmy." She kissed his nose, and Remington couldn't help but give a smile. She was way too lovely to stay mad at. "Two hot chocolates please." she said. The waitress wrote that down and left to get their drinks.

"So, how exactly did you know I'd be here?" Remington said. "...Don't tell me... Giygas led you here, didn't he?"

"Actually, I've been here all day." Seph said as she continued to snuggle to him, which made him blush and become aroused. "Believe it or not, it ain't really hard to find you when everybody's talking about a purple haired tall guy walking around with a cowboy hat."

"...Is that so?..." Remington said as he didn't pay too much attention to what she said, almost completely hypnotized by her dashing looks. "...So... how have the kids been?"

"Oh, Anna and Alex are doing good." she said. "They're still asking when daddy's gonna come home to them." she said, cutely snuggling to him and rubbing her head affectionately against his chest.

Remington held her back after a bit, snuggling close to her too. Seph was always a fighter and mostly a tough woman, but when it comes to him and her husband, she was such a wanton woman, and he liked it when she was all needy and affectionate like this.

Stacey eventually came with their drinks. "Ok, here's your hot chocolates." she said as she sat them down. They were actually pretty big mugs of hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream over them. "Um... are you two ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?"

Seph smiled at Remington. "We're definitely going to need a few minutes." Remington said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit to get your order." she said as she walked off.

Seph smiled and looked at Remington, who had a slight wince on his face. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah... I just... need to use the bathroom really bad... could you get off of me quick?"

Seph gave an exaggerated sigh and got up. Remington got up and began walking to the bathroom, only to have Seph follow him. "...Why are you following me?"

"What? Doesn't my love want to be with me all the time?" she teased as she continued to follow him.

Remington rolled his eyes. They got to the bathroom after a bit of looking around and Remington was just about to enter the men's restroom. "Hold it." Seph said with a smirk. "Where do you think you're going? You're heading into the wrong bathroom."

"...What are you talking about?" Remington questioned. "That's the guys bathroom. I'm a guy."

"Oh, really?" Seph said as she took his hand. She then looked at him sexily in the eyes and said, "Men don't wear their sister's underwear, now do they baby?" With no warning, she shadow traveled herself and him into the stool of the women's bathroom.

"S-Seph! What the Hell are you doing?!" he yells. "This is the-"

"I know." she said. "Just go here... after all... it's just us." She locked the door to the stool and grinned at him.

Remington wanted to protest, but he knew that even when he was the older brother, there was no arguing with his dear Sephany. He sighed in defeat and took off his belt. "...Do you really..."

"I'm the one who let you wear them, so yes." she said. "...Lower the jeans."

Remington really didn't want to, but then again, how could he argue with his darling little Seph? With another sigh of defeat, in front of her, he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, and let them slide down to reveal him wearing a grape purple thong.

Seph smiled at this. "You look absolutely ravishing." she said with a lick of her lips as he stared at his two round cheeks with the purple strings on it. "Hmhmhm. You surely do make my underwear look very good on a man, my dear."

"Yeah... though I only took those thongs of yours that one time because you ran over the only underwear I had." he said. "...Are you really going to watch me use the bathroom?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of me seeing it." Seph giggled. "Come on, just use the bathroom. I'll make sure nobody sees you."

Remington rolled his eyes and sighed. He really didn't like the thought of Seph being so into his business... but then again, she and him have had sex plenty of times. Why should he really feel embarrassed by anything?

He sighed and pulled the front of his grape purple thong down, and began to urinate in the toilet. He felt a sense of relief as he used the bathroom. He still didn't like the fact that he was doing it in a girl's restroom... then again, if Mel were there, she would make a bunch of jokes about how he doesn't really count as a man.

"Hmhmhm. Is my big sister enjoying her bathroom break?" Seph teased with a grin on her face.

"Shut up Seph." the god of suffering whispered just quietly so Seph really couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Seph asked as she brought her hand back and gave his round ass a nice, hard slap, causing her brother to yelp as he continued to urinate. "I didn't quite catch that."

Remington really didn't answer, and just finished up before he pulled the thong front back up and flushed the toilet. He was about to pull his jeans back up but before he could even do anything, Seph flipped him around and pinned him to the wall. "There... that better baby?"

Remington stared into those fiery eyes of her, that were filled with desire. God, he wanted her so bad... his coming erection was held down by only the thin front of his thong. "...Seph... baby, we should probably get back to the table... our hot chocolate might be cold by now..."

"Oh sure... we'll go back... on one condition." Seph started. "I'm coming with you. Since we both can Giyga form, and that you're lost from what Giygas said, you're going to need my help."

"...More than just help..." Remington whispered wantonly. "...Ok... you can come with me, baby."

Seph smiled and began to kiss him passionately, letting her tongue slip into his mouth and dance. Remington kissed her back with that same passion, and their tongues began a graceful and absolutely beautiful dance with each other. He still didn't want to go on this quest anyway, but at least Giygas gave him a little company for the road.

Seph smiled as they broke the kiss, and pulled his jeans up for him, letting him button and zip them back up. "Gods, the things I'll do to you..." she whispered as the two went out of the bathroom and back to their table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Took my brother long enough to update. Now if he can just get the next chapter for 'Clash of the Immortals' finished. Anyways, here's the next chapter for this fanfiction, and even if you don't have much of an interest in it, at least give it a chance every once in a while.**

The big city. God, how I've missed this place, especially the time of it now, night time. Camp Isn't a bad place, but considering the fact I never really wanted anything to do with the fucking joint doesn't exactly make anything better for me. Most of the half-bloods are prejudice against the entire mortal population. They think since they have nothing to do with Olympus that they are not worth the time. They all disgust me that way. Mortals are stronger than they realize. Unlike the other half-bloods, I've lived to see their full hardship, and they are just as strong as the Olympians could ever be. Without mortal, the Olympians are nothing. Mortal are just as valuable as the Olympians. The universe no longer has any use for the Olympians. There was a time when they were needed, but that time is now utterly spent. The age of Olympus is over. The age of mortals is supreme.

As for half-bloods, they believe they are stronger than mortals since they are half gods. Whether half-bloods like it are not, they are mortal as well. They don't live forever; they live and die like mortals. Half-bloods however die a lot sooner than mortal; it makes them all the less meaningful to this world. Mortal have many opportunities in life. All half-bloods know how to do is cause war, death, violence, and destruction. For me, I may be a half-blood, one that's half a greek titan and half a roman giant, but with me being raised mostly by mortals, I like to think myself as a half-blood with an actual well-formed conscience.

Well, back to the moment. The two life forces I found earlier have yet to be found. With New York being filled with approximately eight million people, they could be anywhere and anyone. I have no idea how I can find them. Some life forces are easily predictable for me to find, but these two, these two are somehow different. With theme being two completely new life forces, it's hard to locate them. The fact that it seems they keep disappearing then reappearing over and over again isn't exactly helping either. Out of all people that have to do this shit, it always has to be me. Why?

Just as I was dwelling on that, someone ran in front of me and crashed into me. I was sent to the ground with my crasher on top of me. I looked to see who had crashed into and was about to apologize, but what I saw wasn't something I thought I'd see around here. I saw Clarisse La Rue on me, and by the look on her face, she had been crying for something.

"Clarisse?" I asked shock to see her.

She seemed surprised that I was the one she ran into. She immediately got off of me and began running away again. I didn't really have time to let myself get involved in whatever business Clarisse is in right now, but despite that, I was really tired of searching around for these two new life forces. Besides, who wouldn't be interested to know what would make someone as strong as Clarisse La Rue cry.

**(Sea of Monsters movie Clarisse La Rue)**

I teleported myself right near her as I she tried to keep running.

"Clarisse, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away!" She said, turning away and running away again.

I know she didn't want to be followed or didn't want me around her right now, but despite that, I had to see what her problem was. I teleported next to her again.

"Clarisse, what is going on?" I asked.

"Stay away from me Marshall!" She exclaimed and tried to run away from me again. Does she not know I can simply pick her life up in my senses and follow her as long as I want? I would think everyone who knows of me would know that by now. Oh well, she'll learn sooner or later. Time to teleport yet again.

"Clarisse, you're making this harder than this has to be." I said.

"Damn it Marshall!" She exclaimed, charging at me.

This fighting shit is not only pointless for me, but it's also old and pathetic. As she was gonna punch me in the face, I grabbed a hold of her wrist. She tried to strike with her other hand, but I grabbed her other wrist to. I then brought her to an embrace, to try to prevent her from trying to run away again. She squirmed and tried to get away, but I held her tight.

"Clarisse, calm down." I said.

After I said that, she did settle, but only in squirming. She was still shedding tears, and from what I can tell, a lot more than before. She grabbed a hold of my shirt and was just hold onto me as if her life depended on it.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." I suggested. She didn't protest, so I took as her way of saying "whatever". And so I teleported us to the one place I knew we would be away from any other ears or eyes.

A few minutes later, I have Clarisse sitting on the couch of the beach house I have here on Long Island. I made this place as a getaway from both Olympus and Camp Half-Blood whenever someone pisses me off. Right now, it's a getaway for Clarisse so no one can see her like this. I just returned to her after stepping into the kitchen and making her a cup of hot chocolate.

"So Clarisse, what's wrong?" I asked, handing her a cup.

"Chris." She simply said before taking in some hot chocolate.

"What about him?" I asked, not really seeing the big picture here.

"I was just looking after my godson, when I caught him making out with a daughter of Aphrodite. So I ran away from Camp to get as far from him as I possibly could." She said with tears forming again. I wrapped my arm around her to try to comfort her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Clarisse." I said.

"I can't believe I thought he cared for me. How could I be so stupid?" She said.

"You're not stupid; he was just a selfish bastard." I said.

"I don't know why I thought he could've loved me. I mean, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm a daughter of Ares. No man would ever want me." She said.

"How could you say that about yourself?" I asked.

"Look at me Marshall." She started as she got up in front of me. "Take a good look at me. I mean, how can anyone like me? I – I – I" She started but couldn't finish.

"You're beautiful." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." I said, wiping her tears away.

"You really think so?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"I know so." I said, placing my hand on her cheek. I don't know what I'm doing honestly. I think I'm still just trying to help her, but something is just edging me to do much more. She sighed and was pressing my hand to her face. I guess what I said was all she really wanted to hear from someone. Then she looked at me. When she did, I saw something in her eyes what I wasn't expecting. Admiration.

She was slowly moving towards me. She placed her hands around my neck and was just keeping me in a strong glance. She parted her lips and she slowly closed her eyes. She was kinda hesitating, so I just closed the gap for her.

The kiss started slowly since either of us had any idea on what the hell we're doing. But as it went on, it became all the more knowing for ourselves. We only pulled away when we needed air. When I look at her in the eyes again, I saw yet another thing in her. Love.

"Thank you Black." She said as she came in for another kiss, which I accepted.

If this is love, it feels good so far. It's a lot stronger with Clarisse than it was with Annabeth. She and I used to date, sorta. She had feelings for me; I on the other hand didn't really have any for her. She's made my life a lot harder than what it already had to be the very moment I first met her. After I defeated my mother with the help from the rest of the titans and giants, Annabeth was not happy that I just went ahead and left her for the fate of the titans and giants. We argued about it for over a week. I was so sick of it, so sick of her that I couldn't take her existence anymore. I wanted her out of my life, so I dumped her. I never wanted anything with her anyways. I only agreed to date her because I didn't want to break her heart. But now, I no longer care. I had enough with her trying to be a smart ass towards me, especially when all she ever succeeded was prove my point that I better than her in every way and that she and I have absolutely nothing in common. After she and I broke up, I decided to live my life without any woman. I never saw the point of love when I was younger, though I'm not entirely sure if I can say that now with Clarisse.

When she pulled away, she wrapped herself around me. I wrapped my arms around her to. I pulled onto the couch with me, we just laid there holding each other and enjoying each other's company. I had no idea what to make of us right now. Was this a real thing, was just a caught up thing of the moment, or was this the start of something new? I was about to ask her, but I didn't because she had fallen asleep. I just laid there, deep in thought of how to process what went on between her and me. But as time went on, he being asleep on me ended up making me tired, and I just decided to let this, whatever it is, to be figured out later. So eventually, I just passed out and fell asleep myself.

**That's all I got, not much, but better than nothing. So read, review, favor and/or follow. Later people.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: It my turn for the long wait. I had to help my characters from my others stories to tame the harem. I think I lost a pinkie toe. But too scare to find out.

Natsu: At least you weren't beat up by magic users!

Takato: Or Digimons!

Spike: At least we survived. To next month at least.

9th Doctor: can we get to the story now? The author haven't done any for a very long time and everyone started to think he dead!

Me: Shit! Got to get started right now!

Leo was chilling in a hot tube he create while in a world fill with nothingness around him. He is in his happy place, after another fail attempt to find a champion. He been in here for six hundreds (six minutes in normal time) years. The water was so hot, a person would have been boil alive about now.

Sunddely a vortex open and walk in Chaos with a smile on her face.

"I see your having a great time." Chaos said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Leo said simply. Chaos giggle at his behavior, it not often you see him annoy or anger, so this was a rare treat.

"I'm just here to give you two names that can be a powerful allies to help you." Chaos said as she handed him a piece of paper.

Leo glance at the paper and his eyes widen at the first name. He was gone faster then Chaos could even blinck. She look at her hand to see a piece of paper is in her hands that said 'Thank you mom!'. Chaos giggle and left to watch her favorite show. Adventure time.

(With Leo)

Leo was walking through a forest path to a town he grew to love because one pony was there. He skip along happily. He never felt so excite in his immortal life. He finally have a excuse to see his daughter Pinkie Pie.

"What should I said once I meet her. Should I bring her something. Would a cake be nice. She does like sweets because of her party's." Leo though at loud. His thoughts was interrupt by a loud roar. Leo rush to the source and to his surprise/anger he see Tirek holding his daughter and her friends looking very tired.

'You just got on my shit list Tirek.' Leo though as he walk out of the forest and in front of the beast in a second. Tirek look down and stare at Leo. He let lost a belled laughter at his glare. He thought it was funny for just puny creature to stand up to him.

But the next thing he new he was send flying across the land while his captured prey was realised from his hold. Then the next moment he felt his insides and outside was switch and back in his prison. He also lost his power and in intense pain. He now knew his escape skill never will happen again and he trap here to the end of time.

(Back with Leo)

Leo was using his power fix anything wrong from Tirek rampage. After he finish he turn to the pony's starring at him in awe. He walk to the six he saves and stop in front of Pinkie Pie. The other five were ready to move if he try something, but what happen next surprise every pony there.

"By the Vortex you look just your mother all those years ago! Look how much you grew after all these years!" Leo said as he pull Pinkie into a hug.

"Hey what the big idea?!" Rainbow Dash yell as she got in his face as Twilight use her magic to pull a very confuse Pinkie Pie away from. Leo wasn't faze at the screaming in his face. Instead he smile grew even bigger and shook her hoof. While talking.

"You must be Rainbow Dash. I heard so much about you. It nice to finally meetone of my daughter best friends." Leo look at the shock group and proceed to shake hoof with everypony. Even though he have hands.

"Let's go somewhere quiet. I don't want my probably only chance to spend quality time with my daughter." Leo said as he snap his fingers and suddenly they found themselves in the libaray Leo repair. He summon chairs for them all and sat down.

"Now go ahead and ask me any question and I'll answer them to the best of myability." Leo said as he wait for their questions.

"Who are you?!" Twilight finally snap after watching his power and personality not making any sense to her.

"Name Leo. I'm the primal god of the multvers, reality, time, space, fiction, gravity and god of sweets. Next question." Leo answer smoothly.

"That impossible. Your 'titles' can't be control, only influence." Twilight said in disbelief.

"What ever help you sleep at night Twilight Sparkle." Leo said with a shrug.

"Who do you know our names? If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy ask softly.

" I don't mind. I tend to keep track of my children friends to make sure their not lonely. So it no surprise I learn yours names." Leo answer sweetly to calm the shy pony.

"There you go again. Why do you call Pinkie your daughter?" Applejack ask as she stare intesly at the man.

"Because she is." Leo said with a frown.

"How can I be you daughter if I already have parents?" Pinkie ask trying to process this.

Leon look down sadly before he took a breath and started to speak again.

"It all started when I meet your mother by total accendent. I was just looking into this dimension just for kicks and ran into you mother as she was out to but some apple. I fell for her on site. So I introduced myself, minus the god part mind you, and we hit it off. He hung out and over time we started to date. Soon she was pregnant and I was overjoy. But my happiness didn't last long as she dead giving birth to you. She was a weak body unicorn and she couldn't survived the process of birth. But she name you Pinkie before she pass away. I was sadden, but I soon fell to despair as my mother told me I couldn't take care of you for I have alot of enemies that want my power. So I refuse to put you t a orphanage, and search for a family to raise you to be a great made. I left a note with your name and a reason why you where their. I watch over you in the shadows since." Leo example. He look around the room to see a lot of sadden looks.

"What was m-my mother name?" Pinkie ask while her mane was flat and her fur was darker pink.

"Her name was LilyRose. And she was very happy to see you in her short time with you.'' Leo reply as he remembered her overjoy smile as she hold their child before she pass away. He surprise as he was suddenly tackle in a hug by his daughter who now crying on his shirt. He rub her back and shush her sweetly trying to calm her. The gang watch at the display with joy. Happy to see the real father didn't abandon her. He was procting her. After awhile Pinkie calm down and started asking question after question about her newly discovered father. He answer happily and joyfully. After while he saw the sun setting and sight in sadness.

"I'm sorry Pinkie. But it time for me to go." Leo said as he had very sad face. Pinkie look down, not wanting for her father to leave.

"Before you go, can you both sand next each other?" They heard Spike the dragon said as he had a camera ready for them. The two smile at the kindness of the baby dragon and did as he said. He took their picture twice and gave them both a copy.

"Before you go daddy, why were you here? Pinkie ask.

"Because I was looking for a champion to help look for the monster that murder you little sister." Leo answer quietly.

" I have a little sister that was murder?!" Pinkie ask shock and horrify.

" Yes. I'm looking for someone who can help me so I won't rise suspection. And no." Leo said as he stare at Pinkie who open her mouth. But shut it quickly.

"Do I have other siblings?" Pinkie ask curiously.

" Yes. Two brothers. One name Deadpool and the other one know as the Doctor . You will meet one of them soon, so look forward to it. Just look out for a blue box." Leon said with a wink. He stood up and summon a box and place it in front of her. He gave her one last hug and kiss on her fore head.

"I love you my little pony." Leo said softly to her.

"Love you too daddy." Pinkie said happily. Leo turn to her friends that was watching the hold moment with tears coming down there eyes at the pure family love the two have.

"Thank you for watching her for me. I'm forever in your debt." Leo said as he bow a little.

"Don't mention it. Just don't forget about her." Rarity said as she blew her nose.

"I won't. Good bye everpony." Leo said as he snap his fingers and dissaeper. Pinkie open up the box and smile grew big as she saw it was picture of her mother when she was pregant with her and father with a smile on his face. She smile even more as she heard a wheezing and training noise in the library as a blue box started to appear.

(With Leo)

Leo stare at the purple hair teen with a rise eyebrow. Not knowing what in his mother name he came into. The teen stare stare back with equal curiousty and embarrassment.

"So.'' Leo started.

"Do you swing that way or are you just that pervted? Cause I like to know why a teenager demigod with power close to mine is wearing a thong. If you don't mind me asking that thong wearer?"

He probably should have look at the other name on the paper for info. But hey, new fun.

Me: Done! Majoy writing block and I conger that shit.

9th Doctor: I wish you could have show a small scean with me and Pinkie.

Me: Maybe later Doctor. Now enjoy and please don't kill me!


	8. Chapter 8

Do you want to know how you can define the epitome of the phrase "fuck my life" could be classified as?

Step 1: Have your love get drunk and burn all of the clothes you have, except for the underwear you're wearing at that particular moment.

Step 2: Have your said underwear you're wearing be a thong.

Step 3: While wearing nothing but this thong, meet up with some random guy who may or who may not be the child of your demonic master's sworn enemy, and have them start making jokes about your thong.

If not the epitome of "fuck my life", that's at least what can be summarized as the events that happened to Remington Aidoneus today.

His darling Seph and he had just gotten to this spot in the woods that was perfect for camping. Seph had somehow gotten her hands on some of her husband's wine, which he was not aware of as he was going out to get some firewood. Sure, Persephany was the goddess of fire and all that, but fire still needed some kind of fuel to burn.

When he had come back, Seph was shit hammered, and had two or three empty kegs that used to have that wine in them. Remington was absolutely shocked, to say the very least. His sister drinking wine was nothing new to him, but how in the Hell does she just drink two or three so quickly and so fluently? He would say that she may have to be concerned with her health, but then again, given the fact that she's an immortal goddess, he felt like I wouldn't have to say something like that too much.

What ended up happening is Remington tried to get Seph back into the tent to lay down, so she wouldn't go stumbling off drunkenly somewhere. It's not that he didn't trust that Seph would be able to protect herself from something; he just knew what alcohol could do to a person, and he didn't want to take the risk of Seph doing something stupid that could endanger herself.

Somewhere along the lines, whether it was because she was having some kind of sexy vision, or some vision of a few issues they had in their lives in the past, she ended up giving these moans and setting fire to Remington's clothes. Seph had amazingly hot fires, and they were very difficult to put out once they got going. Eventually, Remington was able to put the fires out, but by the time he was able to do that, the fires had already completely singed his clothes.

Except for his thong, of course. He was able to protect the thong from any damage, and he was really glad he was able to do that. Despite the fact that many boys don't wear those kinds of underwear, with his usual boxers trashed, the thongs of his sister were really the only options he had. Granted, he knew he could have gone to the store and just bought some more...

After that day, Remington was going out to get some kind of breakfast for himself and Seph. He wore nothing but the thong, but he didn't think that would be too much of a problem, as it was rather warm where they were, and nobody was going to be there and see him like that, save for himself, and his darling Seph.

...At least, that's what he thought at first.

As he was going to get some breakfast, he came across a little body of water. He got some for himself and Seph, and decided to take a minute to look at his full bodied reflection. He really didn't do that very often, but he thought that nobody would be coming by at all to see him do it, so he didn't think he had any issues.

He put his hands on his almost bear hips and looked at the reflection quietly, admiring it in secret. He was always told by his Seph that she thought she looked really good in those thongs, though he admittedly never took the time to actually acknowledge that. As he stared at his reflection, whether it be out of some strange way to stroke his own ego, or for some other reason, he began to really inspect every detail about himself.

His skin was quite pale, almost white as usual, with his long purple hair somewhat standing out of it, but also weirdly complimenting it in a way. It didn't look like it fit in too well with him in general, but at the same time, he couldn't really picture himself with anything else, and thought the long purple hair was just perfect for him.

Since he was alone, he decided to go on ahead and inspect his body physique, which is something he almost never did nowadays, even when he was alone. He wasn't at all very muscular; in fact, his body almost had a more effeminate build, save for the fact that he didn't have any breasts, of course. His stomach was flat, and his arms and legs were toned and slightly thick.

He gave a hum and turned around, looking at the waters yet and keeping his hands on his hips as he was looking right at his rear. Ever since Seph and Remington were reunited to go on this little quest of his together by Giygas, with Seph there and Remington steadily eating more, his ass was getting bigger and softer as time went by. He never really noticed just how much it was growing with how much more he was eating until he took a good look at it with the reflection. Then again, perhaps it shouldn't have been to big of a surprise now that Remington thought about it. His jeans were getting tighter the past couple of days, and Remington actually had the tendency to get stuck now sometimes.

"...Well... to the very least, I know that my sister will enjoy it." he thought to himself as he continued looking at the reflection. He couldn't deny it though, he could actually see why Seph loved that ass of his. It never did before, but somehow, whether or not it be just for the fact of his sister starting to rub off on him, having an ass like that was really starting to appeal to Remington now.

He moved his right hand to his ass and gave a firm grasp of it, taking a feeling of how soft and big it was. He couldn't help but give a smirk, starting to feel pride for his growing rear. "...Well... looks like I'm gonna be looking after you too, little gal." he said with a chuckle. Deciding that he had stood there long enough, he looked back in front of him to start looking for breakfast again.

When he faced the front again, he gave a gasp and literally froze cold in his tracks. He had no idea how long he had been standing there, nor did he know how he didn't sense him earlier, but standing there was a man that just kind of stood there with a smirk on his face. He was very tall, almost as tall as, if not taller than Remington. He had snow white hair, and one eye was blood red, while the other was an icy cold blue.

The two stared at each other quietly for the longest time, none of them really daring to say anything.

After a few seconds, however, the man spoke. When hearing his voice, Remington got this very strange feeling crawling up his back. "So.'' he started. "Do you swing that way or are you just that perverted? Cause I like to know why a teenager demigod with power close to mine is wearing a thong. If you don't mind me asking that thong wearer?"

Remington was so embarrassed. He began to shake like mad, his face going entirely red with blush, and his breathing accelerated. From what the man had said, he was standing there at least long enough to have seen Remington admiring his own ass. He couldn't believe that he had just let somebody see something as embarrassing as that. It would have been one thing if this man was somebody that he had known, but he was a complete stranger, which made things all the more embarrassing for him.

"So, how much have you made today?" the man questioned, giving a smirk that almost made Remington want to punch him. The best way to describe it was almost like he was trying to make a troll face at him.

Under normal circumstances, Remington would have probably gone into his Giyga form and tried to kick this guy's ass, but for some reason, the embarrassment and shame were outweighing those kinds of thoughts. He didn't even know what the Hell he was doing when he gave a scream like a little girl and dove as fast as he could behind a bush.

"D-don't look at me!" Remington shouted as he hid behind the bush in complete embarrassment. "Cover your eyes!" As he said that, he could mentally picture Giygas giving a sigh and smacking his face with one of the tentacles he has for arms. He couldn't really blame him, in all honesty. The man who had the power of the Cosmic Destroyer, screaming and hiding like a little girl.

"Hey, calm down!" the man said with a little amused chuckle. "I was just joking." He sounded oddly 'friendly' to Remington when he said that, but at the same time, there was some kind of feeling that Remington was getting about this guy that made him feel so weird around him.

"Don't be too embarrassed. I've seen much stranger things. Trust me on that one."

After the man had said that, Remington, feeling a little bit better, slowly stepped out from behind the bush and went up to him. "...Uh... sorry about that." he said with an embarrassed blush. "I... kind of panicked when..." He looked into the man's eyes, and he immediately regretted doing so. When he did, the feeling that was crawling on his back ended up tingling and aching in his head. It was a strong headache that was almost head splitting.

The man had a look of concern in his eyes as he put his hand on Remington's shoulders. For a second there, Remington's iris and pupils seemed to have completely disappeared, but reappeared right away as soon as he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" the man asked.

Remington blinked a couple of times and looked back into the man's eyes. As he did so, the feeling was gone and the headache had worn off. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Just had a little bit of a headache there for a second. That's all."

The man gave a nod and the two stood there quietly for a few seconds. Neither of the two really knew what to say. "...I should probably go back to my camp." the man said as he looked back to where he had come from. "Better make sure my sister didn't drown herself or anything."

The man gave a nod. "...Oh. Where are my manners?" Remington said as he held his hand out to shake. "I'm Remington, by the way. Remington Aidoneus."

The man gave a nod and shook his hand, giving a little raise of his eyebrow as he felt how soft and feminine Remington's hand felt. "Nice to meet you, Remington. I'm Leo."

Remington gave a nod and looked around. "...Uh... do you... have any other place to go?" Remington questioned. "Because... if you don't... I may want to introduce you to my sister." For some reason, there was also this feeling inside him that he had to get closer to this Leo guy, like there was something he needed from him.

"Well... I suppose." Leo said with a nod and began to walk with Remington as the two began to walk back to the camp. "Oh... some advice for you, Remington. You may want to consider losing the thongs."

"But they're all I've got." Remington said. "My sister had completely trashed my regular men's underwear at one point, and I've had to wear her thongs, since I've got nothing else."

"But your last name Aidoneus says that you have affiliations with Hades, the god of wealth." Leo said with a raise of his eyebrow. "Why don't you just go to the store and buy some more underwear for yourself?"

To that, Remington gave an embarrassed blush. "...Well... between you and me... I... really don't mind wearing these things." Remington admitted as he looked down. He couldn't believe that he was really saying all these things. "In fact... I'm not gonna lie... I... kind of like wearing them..."

Leo was quiet for a few seconds before giving a shrug. "Again, I've seen weirder." he said dismissively. Remington didn't even ask what he possibly could have seen that was stranger. All he hoped was that Seph wasn't awake yet. He didn't want her seeing him walking with some other guy back to the camp with Remington just wearing that thong.

If that happened... Remington was fucked.

* * *

**Master Porky Minch: Ahhh. Finally. After months of having to consider what to do, my chapter is finally complete. Send it to gumball and titan... now all I have to do is kick back and relax. *pulls out laptop to play Team Fortress 2***

**Lidio: *walks in slowly* ...Uh... Porks... are you sure that gumball and titan aren't going to be too terribly pissed at you?**

**Master Porky Minch: *chuckles* Oh, Lidio. You, Lidia and Octavia have yet to learn the power of compassion and forgiveness. I assure you, by now, gumball and titanking have completely forgiven me, and I won't have to suffer any consequences. *lays back* ... *looks back at Lidio* ...Out of curiosity's sake, why do you ask?**

**Lidio: Oh... no reason... except for the fact that the Fanfiction police just broke into our house and are coming up into this room at this very moment.**

**Master Porky Minch: Wait... *springs up* What?!**

**Fanfiction Police: *breaks down the door* Fanfiction Police! Put your hands where we can see them! We are armed with negative reviews and flamers!**

**Master Porky Minch: Woah! Woah! Woah! *holds arms up in surrender* What the heck is going on here?!**

**Fanfiction Police: Well, well, well. Master Porky Minch, one of the laziest and scummiest writers to ever make an account on this website. Looks like you're really in for it now. Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back.**

**Master Porky Minch: Oh Hell no! I'm not going to Fanfiction Prison again! Kiss my fat ass, coppers! *attempts to jump out the window, but gets stuck***

**Fanfiction Police: ...Well, this is pathetically easy. Uh... let's get him and beat him up for resisting arrest.**

**Master Porky Minch: Oh... why does this shit always happen to me?... *cops pull me out of window and start beating the crap out of me***

**Fanfiction Police: *hand cuffs Porky as soon as they're done beating the crap out of him* Master Porky Minch, we've received several complaints that you've been taking way too long on your stories, even not posting for one of them for a whole year. We've scanned through all your stories and have found the evidence to back these claims. You are hereby under arrest.**

**Master Porky Minch: You can't be serious! You can't just arrest me because I've been taking my time on a certain story!**

**Fanfiction Police: Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be something we would do, but due to the amount of stories you have started but have not completed, as well as your current criminal record of destroying an entire Fanfiction universe with just one time paradox, in you're case, we have the ability to send you to prison for this.**

**Master Porky Minch: Well what evidence do you have?! You've got absolutely nothing on me!**

**Fanfiction Police: Oh, is that so? Bring the witness in. *titanking666 walks into the room***

**Master Porky Minch: Titan?! The Hell are you doing here?!**

**Fanfiction Police: Titanking666, this is the writer that has taken at least a year just to get you the chapter of a story that he's agreed to get to you much sooner, correct?**

**titanking666: Yes, officer. He's the one.**

**Master Porky Minch: Wh-what?!**

**Fanfiction Police: Is it not true that you've also tried to get other people to help motivate him to getting the chapter done, including shadow gumball of death, who he also owes a chapter to?**

**titanking666: Yes, that's correct.**

**Master Porky Minch: Titanking! What the fuck?!**

**titanking666: Hey, you wouldn't be in this situation if you had just worked on those stories. You only have yourself to blame for this one, pork chop.**

**Lidio: Heheheh. Pork chop. Good one.**

**Master Porky Minch: Shut the Hell up, Lidio! Or else I'm going to rip out your esophagus and shove it up your sister's ass!**

**Fanfiction Police: Threatening to brutally assault your own OC, which you made in another story you aren't finishing. You're digging yourself deeper and deeper in this whole, Porky. Let's take this scum away.**

**Master Porky Minch: Oh, come on! *police start taking me away* You can't do this to me! Who's gonna be kicking ass in Team Fortress 2 if I'm locked up in prison?!**

**titanking666: Maybe you'll think twice next time instead of keeping us waiting so long for our chapters.**

**Master Porky Minch: *is forced into the police car* Oh, just wait until I get out of prison this time, you little goddess loving son of a mother- *police car door is closed, muffling out the rest of what I say and the police car drives off***


End file.
